Lessons Learned
by Malis Mayhem
Summary: Melanie Brown and Maksim Chmerkovskiy of DWTS. M&M/DWTS
1. 00

Oh, how they inspire me. This kept me occupied during Merchandising class. Heh.

- - -

"You want to see them don't you?"

His ears perked up, ignited in attention and groin. An offer?

"You'd show them to me sooner or later." He smirked, keeping his eyes on her face because trailing any lower would confirm his serious and ever-growing interest in seeing Melanie Brown's bare, ample, smooth. . .

"Those aren't the magic words, Maksim!" She smiled from under her lashes and through full lips. Her head was on his right thigh, wavy tresses sprawled here and there, while his fingers itched at his side in secret.

Maks casually swallowed at her challenge.

"Mel." He said simply, closing his eyes as his head fell back to the wall behind them.

She had more energy than usual tonight and as she bounded in full of giggles and flirty words, he hadn't dared entertained the thought of outlasting her. Not that he ever could. In the studio, anyway.

He straightened up and blinked down at her, "You want me."

He watched as she watched his lips move, while her own broke into an amused smile.

"No more than you've been wantin' me, Good Lookin'."

And so it begins.

- - -

When it happened finally, she stayed on top the whole time. She was aggressive and vocal, hungry and vulgar. Just like he imagined, which he had many, many times.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She gripped him firmly from within with every obscenity, setting him on fire. From ultra-sensitive tip to throbbing base. He clutched at her waist, looking down to where they connected just to make sure IT was still connected to him. Shit. . .

"Ya like that?" she asked, watching his expressions change with every dip in her rhythm. Quick, quick, roll left and grind.

He was never one for dirty talk during sex, really. Didn't quite know how to respond so she'd be pleased. And he was surprised she'd let him get a word in at all.

His head jerked more than nodded. Any verbal response would have been choked on and that would have been embarrassing. The last thing he wanted right now was to have that sexy ass look on her face replaced with knitted brows and worry. The very last thing he could handle was stopping and withdrawing from this intoxicating attack on his senses and body. And his better judgment.

But she felt too good, wet all over and he grew harder against right and reason.

- -

She's late.

He danced half-heartedly, one eye fixed on the studio door. The rehearsal room was chilly but Maks could feel an irritating heat rising behind his ears and spreading down the back of his neck. His face creased with annoyance, nostrils flared as he turned and stepped to the fast beat.

She better show.

Not just because they really needed to get in as much practice as possible, but because his pride demanded that she see the resolve on his face. Having woken up alone and disappointed, he decided it was best that it never happened again. Not if it left him feeling this way. Affected, longing, and incomplete. He resented the fact that she could slip out of his bed without a word, so casually and easily. Quiet and quick like a thief in the dark. He was sure something was stolen from him last night, from within. Why else would he feel so… used?

She knocks before entering, not sure if he was still in the studio or if he had decided to call it a day.

"Still hard at work!" Mel teased, striding across the dance floor to put her bags down as the music was silenced.

He ignored her rap on the door, the clacking of her shoes on the floor, and the sound of her voice. Reaching for his bottled water, Maks grasped for composure.

"Maksie, you're not that upset that I'm late, are you?" she started, approaching him from behind.

Maksim sidestepped her advance and mumbled a quick 'No'.

She watched him move into position on the floor and toss his empty bottle aside, not blinking at the audible clank it caused. His eyes were focused on her through the mirror, unwavering and expectant.

Mel threw up her hands in mock defeat, making her way to his side. "You're an odd one sometimes, Maks."

At her comment, his eyes narrowed into slits. Her nonchalance was crushing him; heart and soul. How could she be so cool and calm, like nothing had happened. Like last night was like any other night.

"And you're oblivious." He practically spat at her. His face became heavy with frustration.

"Maks…" Her tone softened suddenly, understanding but still reluctant.

"No."

She reached for him and was rejected once more. He recoiled from her completely, holding himself a step back and tense.

Disheartened by his reaction, Mel met his hard eyes. "I know you must feel…"

"Why did you leave?" he interrupted, not as defiant. He didn't need her sympathy, just an explanation. She owed him that much. In just a few minutes, he had become exhausted. Vulnerable and sore.

"You don't say anything before leaving, you just go." He interjected, not waiting for her reply. His Russian accent thickening as his voice escalated a touch.

Melanie winced, watching him release. Her throat dried, void of words.

"Don't act like we did nothing, Mel." He said, half-pleading. "It makes me feel like…" he searches for the right words, hands fidgeting as he keeps in her eyes. "… like you regret it."

"I don't." she managed quickly, saddened by his confession.

His body loosened a bit with relief.

She cared for him, thoroughly and genuinely. Their exchange the night before was as much as her doing as his. She wanted him too, no denying. The fire and desire she harbored for him inside was only growing. One night of liberating sex had not only failed to snuff out the flames but also left her craving. Not just for the heat his body would bring, but for the fulfillment from the love in his heart. Because of that, she was petrified. Things were already complicated as it was. She had so much to lose if they pursued this. But she was also very aware of and deeply troubled by the prospect of losing Maks.

"I don't, Maks." She repeated with resignation, still at a loss for better words. Mel tried for him again and was granted his hand.

His grip was loose around her smaller one, his eyes still searching for a more satisfying response. Maks realized now that deciding to push Mel away was only right and easy when she wasn't near.

With her close and in his hand, nothing else felt truer or meant to be.

… tbc


	2. 01

It was like a dance she just couldn't master. She missed her turns, overstepped, and couldn't find the rhythm to save her life. Her body wouldn't obey and her mind was elsewhere. She was left to tough it out on her own.

Because aside from practicing and performing, he essentially ignored her.

There were no sweet extras anymore. The meaningful gestures that came so naturally and often had disappeared. She was abandoned to keep her own hands occupied, her own nerves under control, and any celebration to a minimum during show night.

He smiled at her, not for her. He looked at her and didn't see her. Going through the motions for the sake of the show and their partnership. He'd become a stranger in a matter of mere days.

A _stranger_?

She had gotten to know him in the most intimate ways. Over time, he had let her in. To his passion, his humor, and the kindness that would so often be overpowered by rightful confidence. Beyond his rough exterior, behind his walls, and underneath his clothes. Maksim had granted her access to the deepest parts of him. Now she was banished.

Had he wanted her to accept fault for that night? Had she seduced him? These were questions she should have asked but couldn't verbalize. All that she could recollect from their confrontation was how heavy and burdening his eyes were. He waited for her move, to hear her side of this intricate story. He listened for the answer to his unspoken question of, 'Where do we go from here?'

She let him down with silence.

"You ok, Mel?"

Melanie hadn't realized she had been staring into the cloudy liquid of her drink for so long. The Cheetah Girl had been trying to capture her attention.

"Tip top, girlfriend." She had to almost yell to the younger woman beside her, the thumping bass of the deafening music almost relocating their booth.

Sabrina Bryan pouted a cute little pout, hoping to collect a smile from her date. "I don't believe you."

She and Mark had scored the first perfect grade for their dance tonight. All of the celebrities and their professional counterparts were invited out to Hyde, a favorite haunt. Almost everyone readily agreed, but to her surprise, Mel B. was the one who ended up declining. Thinking it was because her husband was away, leaving her without an outing companion, Sabrina insisted that they go together. Ten minutes of constant begging and a promise to buy the first round of drinks, the Spice Girl gave into the Cheetah's persistence.

"That's like your third mojito." The blonde dancer observed with amusement. "I didn't know you were going to party so hard!"

Mel smiled as her friend erupted into a fit of giggles, chuckling a little as Sabrina threw her head back dramatically.

"Clearly not as hard as you, Brina."

"Eh, it's a good night." A shrug was thrown in with her response and she readied to leave. "The floor's calling me again."

"And a certain Marky B., ya?" Mel teased, raising her watered down glass to toast the sweetest couple that's not really a couple. Or so they claimed.

She received a playful swat from the blushing blonde. "Just because you and Stefan couldn't compete."

With that said, Mel's smile fell. Thankfully, Sabrina had already slipped out of her seat to rejoin the mass of gyrating bodies. She shouldn't be out here tonight without her husband, one of the reasons why she balked at the invitation. Fortunately, Dani was kind enough to watch over the girls for tonight, and here she was, drowning her anguish with liquor. Her sister was only in town for a few days and instead of spending some time with the younger Brown, Melanie coaxed the woman into babysitting duty. Mum would be so proud.

Although she shouldn't have, Mel exited the club without bidding Sabrina goodbye. It was late, her blood was thinned to a considerable buzz, and Brina looked like she was having a blast. This minor act of inconsideration could be made up for with flowers tomorrow, she was sure. She just didn't want to dampen anyone's mood.

And it looked like he wasn't going to show after all.

It was almost two in the morning and there were still a few photographers loitering outside hoping to snap at a paycheck. She shielded the flashing light bulbs with her hands and muttered a few unattached hellos to the numerous questions coming at her. _Are you going to win, Melanie? Where are the rest of the Spice Girls? Where's Maksim?_

The doorman cleared a path for her to the street side. "You need a cab, Ms. Brown?"

_'No, I, Mrs. Belafonte, will be calling for the car.'_ But she didn't say it aloud. Just needed a quick reminder because being referred to as a single woman felt almost too good. God, she was really out of sorts.

"I'm fine, thank you."

He returned to the club entrance with a smile and demanded the eager paparazzi to_ 'Take it easy and let the lady alone. It's late.'_ Amazingly, they listened.

And just like that, she was standing alone on the curb. Bracing herself against the chilly night, Mel groaned. Her coat was in Sabrina's car. Tiny, her bodyguard and driver, would be at least twenty minutes from arriving and she really didn't want to be out here freezing her ass off. But the nauseating pulse of the club music was enough to make her grit her teeth and fumble around in her clutch for the cell. Damn the cold and damn this dress. Maybe she should just hail a cab, she'd already been inconsiderate enough to Dani and Sabrina. There was no need to pester Tiny at…

"Maks, seriously."

… this time of night.

It was the only name she hadn't wanted to hear tonight. And after having heard it, Mel realized that she definitely didn't want to hear it in a woman's voice.

She gave up the search for a moment and looked to her left, where the interruption had originated. At the sight of a leggy brunette stuffing a wobbly Maksim into his Mustang, her heart plummeted down to her gut.

He gargled out a few words to the visibly annoyed woman. She continued to lift his disobedient legs into the vehicle and either ignored him or didn't understand what he had said. Mel guessed it was both.

"I'm not driving you home. You better hope one of your dancing buddies are still in there." She barked, slamming the door shut as soon as she managed all of his limbs inside.

Mel wasn't quite sure what possessed her to stop the seething stranger, but she found herself reacting automatically. She walked towards them.

"Is he alright?"

The brunette stopped mid-stride and surveyed her cautiously. Like a girlfriend would do to a rabid fan of her celebrity boyfriend.

Melanie mentally shook that nasty thought away, berating herself. Was she that drunk? Silly git.

"Yea, he's okay. Excuse me."

Mel stopped her again when she made move to proceed. Once again, not quite knowing why. It wasn't really any of her business was it? Maks would think it sure as hell wasn't.

"I'll see him home, if you want. I'm his dance partner."

The woman in front of her cocked her head to the side, annoying Mel. Was it wrong for her to assume that this slag should have known who she was from the beginning?

Mel offered a smile, hoping to reassure the lady that she was sane and telling the truth. "Mel B. Of the Spice Girls."

"Oh yea!!! Oh my God! You look so different on T.V." said the slag.

Melanie blinked at the shrill of this creature's voice and tried not to be offended by her offhanded comment. _Bloody Hell_.

"Well, if you don't mind. I'll owe you big." She motioned to the convertible behind her. "He should be passed out by now."

Mel nodded, looking over to the unmoving body in the car that she would have to wrestle with.

She was handed the light set of keys.

"What's your name?"

The brunette had a pretty smile, Mel had to admit. Begrudgingly, of course.

'_Bambi_.' Mel laughed to herself.

"Stephanie."

And in a blur of brown hair and sequins, Mel was left with a chore she had earlier talked herself out of.

Babysitting.

- - -

Big thanks to **yazizzle**. Wrote this ages ago but never got around to posting. Hope you keep enjoying...


	3. 02

She drove him here, carried half of his weight into this apartment, and attempted to coax him back to sleep on the couch. This much, she understood and remembered.

However, Melanie wasn't quite sure how they ended up like… this. Again.

He was a breath away, maybe less. Lips wet, a deep pink, and plumper than she remembered them to be, where she kept her eyes to keep from drowning in his. His woody cologne, the lingering smell of cigarettes smoked, and the Vodka shots on his breath filled her nostrils. His heat crept through her dress and swam over her body like warm, knowing fingers. Mel could feel her heart beat in her throat, the dull ache of her hardened nipples, the familiar pulsing below her belly.

Silently, he closed the gap between them. Chest to chest, his palm pressing on the small of her back with fingers curved against her rump, his arousal digging into her hip. Mel inhaled quickly to keep from whimpering.

"I want you, Mel."

He grinded against her slightly as if she didn't believe him.

Blinking, trying to concentrate and regain some bit of control, Melanie attempted to put some space between them.

"You're drunk, you've no idea what you're saying or doing…".

He shook his head, a playful grin on his handsome face.

"I know exactly what I'm saying." he said, grabbing hold of her hands that had up until then, laid helplessly by her sides. "And I know just what to do to make you moan."

Her lips parted in surprise at his words, the look in his eyes making the very deepest part of her twitch in anticipation of his promise. He was hot and sweet; solid erection threatening her sanity and soft lips nuzzling at sensitive spots she didn't know were sensitive. Large, long fingers lacing themselves with her nervous, rigid ones as he leaned further down to work some more of his mischief. In doing so, his neck was exposed to her and Mel battled the urge to lick, suck, and bite it. To make him feel some of the torture she was enduring. Blinding lust and complete contempt. Bitterness for the dampness on her panties, and every little spark ignited on her body whenever his mouth claimed some new territory. Because however wrong and immoral it was, she wanted this. And she hated herself for it.

"Maks, please." She found her voice just as his mouth had captured her ear again. Her earring clanking against his teeth while he nibbled.

He pressed into her body even more, her back now against the wall. The plea for him to stop was misunderstood.

"Ti takAya krasIvaya…" he said against her temple. "Ti takAya izumItel'naya…"

Mel couldn't help but melt into his arms a little, close her eyes for a moment and try to remember the last time he had spoken in Russian. She was sure it wasn't as warm and lovely as the words he had uttered just now. Whatever the words may be.

"This isn't right."

Maksim groaned in protest, not liking what he was hearing. "But how does it feel?"

Mel narrowed her eyes in sudden irritation, but not turning to meet his eyes for fear of being had on the lips. Even in heat, he was a smartass. She was trying her very best to stop. To be rational and responsible, remembering her husband and the girls. His advances and her welcoming body were not helping in the least. Her mind needed to keep focus. Her only ally, but for how long?

- - -

Russian roughly translates to 'You're so heavenly' and 'You're so beautiful'.


	4. 03

His fingers fiddling with the zipper of her dress was what fueled the move to push him away. With all the meager strength she could muster, Mel pried herself free of his hold, barely escaping from being too far gone. If he had gotten his mouth onto any more of her body, she would have been done for.

"Stop."

She held him arm's length away, his chest against her palms. Head bowed slightly from exhaustion, Mel attempted to collect her thoughts and the words that needed to be said.

"Melanie…" He whispered softly, combing back straightened hair from her face with his fingers. Voice slippery sweet, making it that much harder to stand on her weakening knees.

She felt his hardness flex under her hands, his thick digits dragging along her scalp and the tingling behind her ears because of it. If not with sex, then he was surely going to break her down with this new tactic of pure sensuality.

He was relentless. She couldn't think.

"What Maks?"

His fingertips rubbed circles into the nape of her neck and Mel hissed with delight. Not caring much that the reaction had not gone unnoticed by her punisher. He grinned, triumphant.

"What are you doing?"

He was referring to her current position. Head still down and not meeting his face. She found that his question was also applicable to their current situation. What were they doing?

"I don't know." She answered honestly, shrugging his hands off gently. Mel straightened up and took a leap into his eyes for what seemed like the first time.

As talented as his mouth is, as expert as his hands are at making her body crave, his brown eyes were her favorite part of him. Even in this room deprived of bright lighting, she could see into them… see through to him. To what she wanted and feared.

"I don't think you do either." Watching for his reaction, her hands still on him, she tried to ignore the sudden chill creeping over her skin.

Had it been this cold when they first got in? Or was her body just missing his warmth?

Maks blanketed her defensive hands with his as if he had read her mind. He wanted to touch her, is all. If not in the way which he wanted to, then just the mere contact of her skin…

His thumb brushed over the silkiness of her hands. " I want you, Mel." He said to her again, sober now and clear. "Your company, your kindness, your honesty… it's not just about going to bed."

He grins at her sheepishly for a moment because the throbbing in his pants hadn't subsided one bit and he knew that she knew. His actions towards her, on her, contradicted his words. But she really wasn't just an amazing body to ravish. There was so much more to Mel and he loved every bit of her. Maks didn't care if it was selfish to ask for more or state his desires. Disregarding possible rejection and disappointment, he had come onto her tonight. He had missed her, being able to be intimate with her. His prayers were answered when she slipped into his driver's seat instead of what's-her-name.

She was quiet and still in front of him, overtaken by her thoughts.

Maks shifted on his feet a little, his sneakers making sounds against the carpet beneath them.

_Now or never, Chmerkovskiy._

"Mel, I'm in love with you."


	5. 04

It was a kiss that she initiated.

Just a pressing of the lips at first, a melding of two mouths without the use of teeth or tongue. The sweet, swift move caught him off guard. With his eyes closed, nose digging into her cheek, and hands like a vice grip around her waist…

His body hummed in a good, good way.

With a tilt of her chin, his bottom lip was in her mouth and he approved with a sound that rumbled from deep within his chest. She moaned as she continued her assault and Maks could begin to feel his knees buckle. He was hanging on for dear life, hoping that whatever he was doing now with his mouth could count as keeping up. He couldn't feel his own lips, but fully aware of the hot torture that hers were capable of. Wet and warm, scraping and sucking, slipping behind his lip and sweeping over his teeth…

Full of strangled moans, he rubbed himself into her belly. Grinding against her to feel the friction against his cock, some relief. He'd been reduced to this.

Mel giggled with him still in her mouth, her breath ghosting over his cheeks, breezing past his lashes, and Maks considered picking up the pace of his hips because she was leaning in just right, just at the perfect angle.

But he held her still instead; catching some much needed air and trying to find the meaning behind the sudden spark in her eyes. This change in actions and mood where he's the one being lead. His body's yearning for her, for entry, is nothing new. The weight and emotion in her kisses is. He must have done something right. Redeemed himself and was rewarded forgiveness. He should have told her a long time ago.

Her cool, slender fingers dipped into the waist of his jeans. "We're stopping?"

The apparent disappointment in her tone and slight pout sent more blood rushing to his groin. She WANTED this. Him. Them. Even if it's just for right now, this moment.

Yes. Oh, yes.

"No."

He tugged his blazer off of his shoulders as she watched, hands still down his waistband. The light white tee was next to go and Mel's tongue darted out and dipped to the corner of her mouth instinctively. Appreciatively.

He waited for her to meet his eyes again, amused.

Grinning with wet, swollen lips that made her chest tickle with pride because it was her doing. All cocky and promising again.

"This time we do it right."

tbc. . .


	6. 05

Naughtiness ensues… this chapter is rated M.

- - -

Doing it right meant not doing it like the first time. It was feeding a need of a deeper kind, it was not fucking. It was not snatching and stealing, thrusting and hammering to get to an explosive end. There should be sparks from the very beginning, then the gradual swelling of the want and the hunger. But still balanced and selfless, a matching of efforts because this time their hearts are in it.

In his eyes. In the trails of his haunting fingers. In everything that was to come. Love.

Melanie loved him for being on bended knee, hands massaging her calves while coaxing her feet out of the 4 inches that he always admired. She sighed happily because he was so full of concentration and care, lips lingering on the top of each foot after every kiss. Eyeing her painted toes, examining the ring of gold she's made a habit of wearing around her right ankle. She didn't need to see his face to know he was smiling.

Behind her knees to the back of her thighs, his palms and fingers explored her anew. Disappearing under the hem of her dress, a playful tug of her panties before he cups her ass and she's shivering.

He was so quiet all the while, the curling of her toes in the shaggy carpet made audible sound. Maks looked up then with an expression she couldn't catch. Easily, he rose to stand. Grip still full of her, he brought her to his body. One arm across her back and the hand of the other went to guiding her leg around him. Mel complied, no hesitation.

Belly to belly, his belt buckle digging into her inner thigh, she clung to him with arms locked behind his neck. Mel ignored the irritation of the cold metal, reveling instead in how warm and smooth he was against her body. In his hold and away from the wall, his eyes were easier for her to see. Pupils blown and open, intense and ignited. She bit her cheek in anticipation.

The trek to the bedroom was not but a few strides of his long legs away and she was being laid down gently before she could even suggest to switch a lamp on. So he could see where he was going, but more so she could see him in better light. To see if his skin has become kissed with pink just as it had the first time, when he's so turned on and ready.

She sunk into the plush sheets, his weight half on her. The pillows smelled of him and she found herself inhaling greedily, chest rising conveniently into his mouth as his tongue swept at the hollow between her breasts. A moan had come from one of them, she wasn't quite sure whom, maybe both. Mel encouraged him, rubbing circles into the muscles of his back, hoping it felt as good to him as it did to her.

Maks went for the zipper of her dress again and this time she lifted her hips into him to help. A great move that had him mumbling pleasures into her neck, his hardness stroked by the repositioning. Fingers tingling a little, he continued. The zipper gave way and Mel started pulling at the fabric before he could even get his hands from beneath her.

He stopped her with a sweet smile, kissing her hands away, placing them on the pillows beside her head.

"Me, baby."

She nodded with surrender. Lips parted, waiting.

Slowly, he undressed her. Taking more care as her bra and panties were revealed, licking his lips and swallowing. The awkward shyness in his eyes made it impossible for her to be self-conscious. Empowering her instead because he absolutely loved what he was seeing, as if he was seeing her for the first time. He started at her stomach although his gaze was fixed on her lace-covered breasts. He nuzzled against a plane of skin beside her belly button, meeting her eyes. Watching for her reactions as he tasted it. Grinning just above where she wanted him most when he felt her jerk helplessly.

Only when his fingers are hooked into the sides of her panties did she begin to think on how long it's been since someone's mouth had been on her most intimate of parts. God, what, 5 or 6 months ago when Stephan thought oral sex was a suitable anniversary gift? Not even that great, now that she's remembering. Was she even presentable down there?

Mel felt teeth on her thigh and snapped to. Looking down to find him watching her expectantly, not happy to see her preoccupied.

"Watch me, Mel."

At that command, her insides quivered. She would have rubbed her thighs together to appease the little tremors erupting between them if he weren't in the way. However embarrassing as it would have been.

"Eyes open, Mel."

Had she shut them? Yes, to hide their rolling backwards as he descended upon…

Panties pushed aside, she could feel two of his fingers brushing against her. Just a touch from being in but she's gotten him pretty wet already. The way he studied her sex, sweeping over her slickness with desire in his hooded eyes was almost distracting. Mel was seconds away from shielding it away from his scrutiny with her hands.

He growled suddenly, more than satisfied with the affect he has had on her. The sight and scent of it guaranteed that there would be some wetness in the front of his boxers. Smooth and pink just beneath. His mouth actually waters.

Without warning, without blinking the flat of his tongue tests her flavor, swiping up from the very bottom, leaving her wetter. _Wetter_.

Grabbing for any part of him to dig her nails into, to find some way to make him do it again. She mewed a plea for more. Teeth clenched shut and lips pressed into a firm line to keep from shouting ridiculously, she remembered to watch. Maks was waiting for her with another heated smile and from her angle and its light, she found his lips to be glimmering. Wondering if it was her on his mouth…

Answering her prayers, he bent down for more. Tugging the underwear again, ripping it a little this time, to reveal more space to paint with his tongue. His eyes flicked up, ready to apologize when she took the opportunity to push his head back to where it belonged. Not in too rough of a way, but firmly enough so he understands that they simply CANNOT stop. Not now.

_So forget about the knickers and just_…

He bathed her with his tongue once more, pushing passed her lips to the clit that was beginning to feel like it's made of stone. Heavy and rigid from sheer excitement and his mischievous ministrations. He must have tasted more because she heard him swallow, humming his thanks into her pussy.

Her hands swam through his hair, raking his scalp a bit with her nails as she went. Maks moaned unabashedly, getting deeper. Dipping his attentions to where she opened for him and nibbled his way back up. No part of her untouched. He lapped at the sensitive bud of flesh, bobbing his head to get to as much as he could. Rolled his hips into the bed in attempt to hush the roaring of a now furious erection. God, he wasn't going to last.

But he couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. Not until she has had her fill. With her hands full of his hair, lifting her hips up to meet him, grinding her pussy of silk against his open mouth…

He watched her, captivated. Fucking his lips and tongue with a heaving chest and a wild blaze in her eyes. He sucked on whatever part of her that she fed him, trying not to blink too often for fear of missing the satiated expression he craved to see on her beautiful face.

Sliding down to his chin and bumping against his nose, she was getting closer. He swallowed steadily and stroked the hot skin of her hips, encouraging her to come to him. For him.

tbc…

- - -

*wink*


End file.
